Tazok
Tazok is an evil being, found servicing the mighty. Even if killed, he will face Gorion's Ward several times, showing no signs of or weaknesses caused by a former death. ''Baldur's Gate'' |allegiance = Neutral, Enemy |missable = |organization = Blacktalons |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = #Bandit Camp (AR1900) #Temple of Bhaal (AR0125 – 678.433) |relationships = |quests = |level = 11n |hit_points = 98 |strength = 19n |dexterity = 10 |constitution = 17 |intelligence = 11 |wisdom = 12 |charisma = 12 |total_scores = 81 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Large Sword ++ Small Sword |no_of_attacks = 3n |thac0 = 10n |morale = 18 |breaking_point = 1 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 6 1 |s_v_wand = 5 1 |s_v_polymorph = 5 1 |breath = 5 1 |s_v_spell = 5 1 |fire = 70n |magical_fire = 70n |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = Bandit Camp: UndyingMIHP1.itm |script_name = Tazok |override_script = See Temple of Bhaal |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 4000 |gold = 0 |items = *Plate Mail *Potion of Strength *Oil of Speed *Black Opal Bandit Camp: *Legacy of the Masters *Two-handed Sword Temple of Bhaal: * Sandthief's Ring *Bastard Sword |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = Jim Cummings |creature_code = TAZOK.cre (Bandit Camp) TAZOK2.cre (Temple of Bhaal) |store_code = }} '''Tazok' is commanding the operations of the Bandit Camp, including the mercenary groups the Chill and Blacktalons. He is receiving his orders from Davaeorn and commands Mulahey, who is in charge of the operations in the Nashkel Mines. Tazok can first be encountered in the Bandit Camp if the player successfully infiltrates it. Originally, it was possible, though difficult, to kill Tazok here and take his Gauntlets of Weapon Expertise. The Enhanced Edition made Tazok immune to death that early in the game. Regardless, Tazok will be encountered in the Undercity later on whether he died or not. Bandit Camp * Tazok's stats in the Bandit Camp are different from those when he's encountered in the finale. The infobox mostly lists those later ones; divergences follow: Temple of Bhaal * The original game's expansion Tales of the Sword Coast improves Tazok's combat behavior, which is carried over into the Enhanced Edition: he now is able to shout for help or assist allies if they were shouting.SHOUT.bcs ''Shadows of Amn'' See Bugs |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = In service to Lord Jierdan |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Windspear Hills: Firkraag's Maze (AR1202 – 2218.836) |relationships = |quests = Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag |level = 18 |hit_points = 136 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 19 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 84 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = ++ All weapons |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 5 |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 4 |s_v_wand = 6 |s_v_polymorph = 5 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 7 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = tazok |override_script = SHOUTDLG |class_script = GPUSE |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = WTASIGHT |xp_value = 6000 |gold = 490 |items = * Full Plate Mail +1 * Two-handed Sword +2 *Potion of Extra Healing *Sewer Key *Random treasure (RNDTRE03) *Flamedance Ring |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = TAZOK.cre |store_code = }} During Shadows of Amn, Tazok can be found in the Domain of the Dragon in the Windspear Hills, besides Chieftan DigDag, protecting the entrance to Firkraag's lair. He will recognize Gorion's Ward, initiate a short conversation and promptly attack. Upon death Tazok drops the key required to enter the Mind Flayer's Lair in the sewers beneath the Temple District in Athkatla. ''Throne of Bhaal'' See Bugs |allegiance = Enemy |missable = |organization = |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Pocket Plane (AR4500) |relationships = |quests = Possibilities |level = 20 |hit_points = 225 |strength = 20 |dexterity = 18 |constitution = 19 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 84 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = +++++ Two-handed Sword |no_of_attacks = 2 |thac0 = 1 |morale = 12 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 8 |s_v_death = 3 |s_v_wand = 5 |s_v_polymorph = 4 |breath = 4 |s_v_spell = 6 |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = 25 |crushing = 25 |piercing = 25 |missile = 25 |spells_abilities = |effects = Regeneration: 3 HP/sec |special = |script_name = chtaz01 |override_script = GRPSHT01 |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = CFIGH20B |xp_value = 12000 |gold = 0 |items = * Helmet * Full Plate Mail +1 * Talos's Gift * Two-handed Sword +3 * Cloak of the Shield * Potion of Superior Healing |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = CHTAZ01.cre |store_code = }} Tazok is referenced to by a scriptAR4500.bcs that handles the Pocket Plane challenges, in his case specifically the second one, Possibilities. However, only his death is checked, and in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition the related name comment is given as Tamoko. The latter appears in a cutscene during this challenge. Maybe Tazok was originally planned to have a third appearance … needed Bugs * Although several times referred to as half-ogre in the original Baldur's Gate and also coming with the stature of one, Tazok is technically an ogre. Though his appearance remains untouched, at least the references are changed to "ogre" in the Enhanced Editions of both games of the series. * The original Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn mixes this even more up: Tazok now appears as and technically is an orog – a subrace of the orcs. This is changed back to Baldur's Gate I stats in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. * Additionally, his alignment shifts from neutral to chaotic evil. This again is reverted by the Enhanced Edition. *The latter two bugs are still present in both editions of Tazok's – cut from the game – appearance in Throne of Bhaal. References Category:Image needed Category:Verification needed Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Ogres (race) Category:Bugs Category:Cut content